


hotdog ni bes

by sabotenworld



Series: bakla si bes [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dick Jokes, M/M, tagalog fic, very stupid
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sige, bye. Magtitinda pa ko ng hotdog."</p><p>jeongcheol set in the lumpia ni bes-verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is very stupid i wrote it at 2:30am

Konti lang ang long hair sa school, bawal kasi yun. Dapat palaging gupit-binata. Bakit ganun? At bakit hindi siya nagp-PE?

“Hi,” bati ni Seungcheol. Tiningnan lang siya ni boy long hair na nakaupo sa damuhan habang naghihingalo yung iba niyang kaklase sa field. Tang ina ang cute niya pala. “Okay ka lang? Ba't hindi ka nagp-PE?”

“May sakit ako sa puso,” sagot sa kanya ng mala-anghel na pogi. _Oh no, ako rin, masakit ngayon ang puso,_ isip ni Seungcheol. “Yun ang sabi ko sa teacher. Pero tinatamad lang talaga ko.” Humalakhak siya.

“Ah, buti naman okay ka lang,” sabi ni Seungcheol. Tumayo na siya. “Sige, bye. Magtitinda pa ko ng hotdog.”

-

“May kilala ba kayong nagbebenta ng hotdog? Taga-ibang section yata.”

“Ay kilala ko yun, pogi yun!” sabi ni Seungkwan excitedly. “Si Seungcheol. Scholar siya, nagbebenta ng hotdog para may extra income at pambaon ng mga kapatid niya. Isang ulirang anak.” Nagpahid ng luha si Seungkwan sa gilid ng mata niya. Naiyak pa siya sa sarili niyang pagkachismoso.

“Rumor has it na pag bumili ka daw ng jumbo hotdog sa kanya, he will do a song and dance number. Like this.” At nagthrust ng hips niya si Josh habang nagchachant ng “Jumbo hotdog! Kaya mo ba to?”

Ang sagwa tingnan kasi ang payat ni Josh at ang lamya lamya niya, tapos conyo pa siya. Ang dami talagang kapintasan ni Josh. Kaso friends sila kaya di sinabi ni Jeonghan.

“Mali ka naman eh. Ganito,” sabi ni Soonyoung. Buti naman may ibang nakapansin, isip ni Jeonghan.Habang tinuturuan niya si Josh ng tamang steps ng jumbo hotdog, iisa lang ang nasa isip ni Jeonghan.

_Gusto ko ng hotdog._

 


	2. tapos na

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry na mga bes

“May kilala ba kayong long hair?” tanong ni Seungcheol sa mga friends niya nung ubos na yung mga paninda niyang hotdog at tapos na rin naman yung lunchtime. Puro sila mas bata sa kanya kasi nagstop siya ng isang taon para makatulong sa pamilya niya. Isang ulirang anak. Na ngayon ay inlababo. “Pero di siya masyadong long, mga hanggang baba. Tapos pogi siya!”

“Ah, si Jeonghan,” sagot ni Mingyu. “Mayaman yun. Nakita ko yun nung pwede mag-civilian, naka-Dr. Martens. Yung butch na mamahalin.”

“Boots,” kinorrect ni Hansol.

“Butch,” inulit ni Mingyu. Tinuloy niya ang pagdaldal: “Friend ni Jeonghan yung conyong isteytsayd, baka pwede ka magpareto dito kay English isfokening.”

“Mingyu naman,” bulong ni Seungcheol. “Alam mo namang mas skwating pa sa tin yan si Hansol."  
  
“Oo nga pala,” nag-agree si Mingyu.

Naglook-up si Hansol sa cellphone niya. “Bro, alam ko na. Haranahin mo si Jeonghan.”

“Harana agad? Di nga kami magkakilala.” Napabuntong hininga si Seungcheol. “Sana ako nalang si Lloydy para trip na niya ko agad.”

“Sigurado ka ba’ng si Lloydy trip niya?” tanong ni Wonwoo.

“Hala oo nga no.” Bakit ba hindi yun naisip ni Seungcheol? Baka pala part ng minority ng mga straight sa all-boys school si Jeonghan.

“Baka si Alden ang type, o kaya si James Reid,” pag-elaborate ni Wonwoo.

Ah okay. Puro mga bakla naman nga pala sila sa school na to.

“Basta advice ko parin haranahin mo siya bro,” pinilit ni Hansol sa kunwari hindi namimilit na tono. “Kantahan mo ng classic love song gaya ng Stupid Luv.”

Napakaunhelpful ng mga baklang to.

-

“Bes, can you make me sama to the chapel,” narinig ni Jeonghan si Josh sabihin nung nag-aayos na sila ng gamit para umuwi. “I did the jumbo hotdog dance today and I feel so sinful.”

“Sorry bes, uwing uwi na ko,” paghingi ni Jeonghan ng tawad habang sinusuot yung straps ng bag niya.

“Oh. Okay.” Umiling si Josh. Naiintindihan naman niya yung katamaran ni Jeonghan. “Ingat ka pauwi. Pagppray nalang kita.”

“Okay. Bye.” Ngumiti si Jeonghan.  Sure naman siya na ipagppray siya ni Josh. Kaya nga niya ayaw sumama. Pwede naman kasing hanggang ‘Lord patawarin niyo po si Jeonghan. Amen.’ lang yung dasal ni Josh, kaso buong barangay yata nila yung isa-isang pinagdasal niya nung last siyang sinamahan ni Jeonghan. Nabawasan tuloy yung oras ng paghiga-higa ni Jeonghan sa bahay.

Pagkalabas niya ng classroom, shet si kuya hotdog nasa hallway may inaayos sa message board. Nagdeep breathing si Jeonghan at nag-ipon ng kakapalan ng mukha.

“Hi, ikaw yung kanina diba. Ako yung may sakit sa puso pero joke lang tinatamad lang talaga ko mag-PE.” Hay nako kung anu-ano na pinagsasabi niya, pero at least hindi niya naibulgar na alam na niya yung pangalan ni kuya hotdog: Seungcheol. Buti nalang chismoso si Seungkwan. Napansin kasi niya na ang ganda pala ng braso niya na nakaflex ng slight habang may pini-pin sa corkboard sa pader, tapos medyo umaangat pa yung uniform niya at nakikita ni Jeonghan na hindi lang hotdog ang meron siya, pati pandesal meron. Ang haba pa ng pilikmata niya nung tiningnan niya si Jeonghan. In short, yummy talaga.

“Ah, oo. Hi,” sabi ni Seungcheol ng nakangiti. Binaba niya na yung braso niya at nagtago na yung mga pandesal. Tsk.

“Uwi ka na?” tinanong ni Jeonghan.

“I thought you went home na?” Tang ina naman nito ni Josh ngayon pa umeksena.

“Pauwi na po,” sabi ni Jeonghan. Sarap sungitan ni Josh kaso nasa harap crush niya, baka mahalata pa na chaka yung ugali niya. Nginitian niya nalang si Josh at nagwave. “Bye, Joshy. Ingat ka. Tanga ka pa naman.” Oops lumabas yung ugali niya.

Sinimangutan siya ni Josh pero nagbabay na rin. Kinawayan pa niya si Seungcheol. Oh no baka kay Josh macute-an itong si pogi, ahas pa naman yun na kunwari lang na painosente sumasayaw naman ng jumbo hotdog.

“Ano nga ba yung tanong mo?” tanong ni Seungcheol. Nakatayo lang sila awkwardly, buti walang ibang umeksena.

“Kung pauwi ka na,” sagot ni Jeonghan. “Tsaka diba nagbebenta ka ng hotdog nung lunch? Meron ka pa ba?”

“May jumbo pa yata.”

_YESSSS._ Feeling ni Jeonghan gumana na yung mga pagdarasal ni Josh para sa kanya.

“Sige, isa nga nun.”

Nadisappoint si Jeonghan nung wala namang song and dance number.


End file.
